1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording and transferring time information for digital data streams. A digital data stream is recorded on a recording medium along with the time information thereof and thus every packet stream unit has the time information of its own. The time information is used for searching the recording medium for a specific packet stream unit requested by a user and maintaining a precise timing for transferring packet stream units through a digital interface to an external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional analog television broadcast, video signals are transmitted over the air or through cables after being AM or FM modulated. With the recent rapid advance of digital technologies such as digital image compression or digital modulation/demodulation, standardization for digital television broadcast is in rapid progress. Based upon the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) format, satellite and cable broadcast industry also moves towards digital broadcast.
Digital broadcast offers several advantages that its analog counterpart cannot provide. For example, digital broadcast is capable of providing services with far more improved video/audio quality, transmitting several different programs within a fixed bandwidth, and offering enhanced compatibility with digital communication media or digital storage media.
In digital broadcast, a plurality of programs encoded based upon the MPEG format are multiplexed into a transport stream before transmitted. The transmitted transport stream is received by a set top box at the receiver and demultiplexed into a plurality of programs. If a program is chosen from among the demultiplexed programs, the chosen program is decoded by a decoder in the set top box and original audio and video signals are retrieved. The retrieved audio and video signals can be presented by an A/V output apparatus such as a TV.
It is also possible to store the received digital broadcast signals on a storage medium instead of directly outputting the received broadcast signals to A/V output devices. The stored digital broadcast signals can be edited and presented afterwards. For example, a digital data stream received by a set top box can be stored in a streamer such as a digital video disk (DVD) through communication interfaces like an IEEE-1394 serial bus. Later, the stored digital data stream can be edited and transmitted back to the set top box so that the original digital audio and video data can be presented.
When recording the digital data stream of a single program in a streamer, the basic recording unit is the stream object (SOB) comprising a series of stream object units (SOBUs). To record received digital broadcast signals in a streamer and reproduce the recorded signals afterwards, it is necessary to explore how to group and record stream objects (SOBs) and stream object units (SOBUs) and how to create search information for managing and searching for the recorded stream objects (SOBS) and stream object units (SOBUs). Also, it is required to investigate how to search a specific data stream corresponding to a search time requested by a user.
A conventional method for recording digital data streams and creating and recording navigation information will now be explained with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 depicts a block diagram of an apparatus in which the conventional method for creating and recording the navigation information of a digital data stream can be employed. FIG. 2 depicts the process of recording the digital data stream and creating the navigation information in the system shown in FIG. 1. The system comprises a set top box 100, a communication interface (IEEE-1394), and a streamer 200. Set top box 100 receives transport streams encoded by system encoders and broadcast by a plurality of broadcast stations and demultiplexes the received transport streams. After a decoder 120 decodes the transport stream of a program tuned by a tuning unit 110, a control unit 140 outputs the decoded transport stream to an A/V output apparatus or to streamer 200 through an IEEE-1394 communication interface 130 and 210 so that the transmitted program can be recorded in streamer 200, depending upon a user""s request. When requested by a user, streamer 200 retrieves the recorded program and transmits the retrieved program through the IEEE-1394 communication interface back to set top box 100. In set top box 100, the received program is decoded by decoder 120 and outputted to an A/V output apparatus so that the recorded program can be presented.
A control unit 250 in streamer 200 controls the data stream transmitted from set top box 100 to be recorded as shown in FIG. 2 on a recording medium 230 by a recording stream processing unit 220. The received data stream consisting of transport stream packets is recorded on the recording medium along with the packet arrival time (PAT) of each transport stream packet, wherein the packet arrival time will be used as a time reference for transmitting the associated transport packet in playback. In streamer 200, the transport stream packets with packet arrival times are organized in sectors with each sector having a predetermined size. A predetermined number of sectors, for example 32 sectors, are grouped into a stream object unit (SOBU). If the recording process is stopped or suspended by a user, the recorded stream object units (SOBUs) are organized into a stream object (SOB). Additionally, navigation data such as the stream start application packet arrival time (S_S_APAT) and incremental application packet arrival time (IAPAT) for searching for and managing the stream object (SOB) and stream object units (SOBUs) is recorded together on the recording medium.
FIG. 3 shows the way the received digital data stream is recorded in streamer 200. An application packet and a packet arrival time (PAT or time stamp) constitute a transport stream packet (TSP). A plurality of transport stream packets (TSPs) and a header are organized into a sector and a predetermined number of sectors, for example 32 sectors, constitute a stream object unit (SOBU). A series of stream object units (SOBUs) constitutes a stream object (SOB). Meanwhile, the stream object information (SOBI), which is the navigation data for managing and searching for the recorded stream objects (SOBs), comprises a stream object general information (SOB_GI) and a mapping list (MAPL) for managing stream object units (SOBUs), as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5. The stream object general information (SOB_GI) includes the stream start application packet arrival time (S_S_APAT) indicative of the start time of the associated stream object (SOB). As shown in FIG. 2, the incremental packet arrival time (IAPAT), which is a count value counted at constant time intervals (x) between two consecutive stream object units (SOUBs), is included in the mapping list (MAPL) and used as information for searching for the stream object (SOB) and stream object units (SOBUs) afterwards.
The stream start packet arrival time (S_S_APAT) contained in the stream object general information (SOB_GI) is recorded as a 6-byte packet arrival time (PAT) comprising a 9-bit packet arrival time extension (PAT_ext) and 39-bit packet arrival time base (PAT_base), as shown in FIG. 6A. The packet arrival time extension (PAT_ext) is a modulo-300 counter that is incremented at a rate of 27 MHz, whereas the packet arrival time base (PAT_base) is incremented at a rate of 90 kHz. Unlike format of the stream start application packet arrival time (S_S_APAT), the time stamp recorded along with the application packet shown in FIG. 3 is recorded as a 4-byte packet arrival time (PAT), shown in FIG. 6B, that is incremented at a rate of 27 MHz and can represent from 0 s up to 159 s (=232/27 MHz).
The method for searching a digital data stream corresponding to a requested search time using the navigation and time information regarding the stream objects (SOBs), stream object units (SOBUs) will be explained in detail with reference to an example.
With reference to FIG. 2, suppose that the position (s) of a transport stream packet corresponding to a search time (ST) requested by a user is to be searched for. First, the stream start application packet arrival time (S_S_APAT) contained in the stream object general information (SOB_GI) of each stream object (SOB) is compared with the requested search time (ST) and a stream start application packet arrival time (S_S_APAT) that is closest to but does not exceed the request search time (ST) is detected. Referring to the mapping list (MAPL) of the stream object SOB #1 corresponding to the detected stream start application packet arrival time (S_S_APAT), the incremental application packet arrival times (IAPAT 1xcx9c4) contained in the mapping list (MAPL) are summed up. The sum value is multiplied by the unit time (x) and added to the detected stream start application packet arrival time (S_S_APAT). The procedure is repeated until the calculated value (S_S_APAT+xxc3x97xcexa3IAPAT) approaches the requested search time (ST) without exceeding it. In FIG. 2, the summation and multiplication is repeated to include IAPAT 4 because the calculated value exceeds the search time (ST) if the calculation continues to IAPAT5. Then the entry in the mapping list (MAPL) corresponding to the calculated time (S_S_APAT+xxc3x97xcexa3IAPAT) is located and the index of the entry is multiplied by the number of sectors constituting a stream object unit (for example, 32 sectors) to locate the desired stream object unit SOBU 5.
From the start position Axe2x80x2 of the searched stream object SOBU 5, the 4-byte packet arrival time (PAT), which is the time stamp of the transport stream packet, is detected. Recall that the stream start application packet arrival time (S_S_APAT) and the packet arrival time (PAT) of a transport stream packet have different formats and therefore the two values cannot be compared directly. For this reason, the difference between the detected packet arrival time (PAT) and the packet arrival time of the first transport stream packet of the stream object unit SOBU 5 is compared with the difference between the requested search time (ST) and the calculated value (S_S_APAT+xxc3x97xcexa3IAPAT) for fine search of the transport stream packet corresponding to the requested search time (ST).
The position A searched based upon the time information (S_S_APAT+xxc3x97xcexa3IAPAT) calculated using the incremental application packet arrival times (IAPATs), however, does not coincide with the actual start position Axe2x80x2 of the stream object unit SOBU 5, as shown in FIG. 2. The offset between the transport stream packet position A detected by the fine search operation and the actual position Axe2x80x2 results in a delay in the search operation.
As a result, additional information indicative of the offset value between Axe2x80x2 and A (Offset_SZ in FIG. 2) is necessary for precisely searching for the position (s) of the transport stream packet corresponding to the requested search time (ST). It is not desirable, however, to add the additional information to every stream object unit (SOBU), which dramatically lowers the recording efficiency of the recording medium.
The digital data communication between set top box 100 and streamer 200 is conducted through an IEEE-1394 digital communication interface. The IEEE-1394 interface inserts a time stamp of a frequency of 24.576 MHz into each transport stream packet before transmitting the transport stream packets for guaranteeing real-time digital data communication.
As explained before, streamer 200 also adds time stamps of a frequency of 27 MHz to the transport stream packets of the recorded data for presentation. Since the clock used by streamer 200 differs from that used by the IEEE-1394 interface, the time information of the transport stream transmitted through the IEEE-1394 interface based upon a 24.576 MHz clock may become different from that of streamer 200 based upon a 27 MHz clock, which may cause critical problems such as skipped presentation of video data.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for creating and recording time information intended for precisely searching a recording medium for a requested packet stream unit. When recording received packet stream units on a recording medium, time information pertaining to each of the received packet stream unit is created and added to the corresponding packet stream unit. The format of the added time information is compatible with a search time requested by a user so that the timing error that may arise in search operations can be effectively eliminated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for creating and recording arrival time information of each packet stream unit so that the arrival time added to each of the received transport stream unit when recording received packet stream units is synchronized with the clock used in digital interfaces.
The method for recording time information for digital data streams in accordance with the invention comprises detecting the packet arrival time of each received transport stream packet and recording the detected packet arrival time in the format compatible with the format of a search time information.
The recording medium on which the time information for digital data streams in accordance with the present invention is recorded comprises a data area wherein packet arrival times and transport stream packets are recorded, being organized as stream objects and navigation data area wherein search time information the format of which is compatible with the packet arrival time is recorded.